


shrine of love

by sabiitoe



Series: Saio lady fics LOL [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fem! Shuichi, Genderbend, Second time posting because it didn’t FUCKING WORK, but it’s mostly sooch and kichi, danganronpa - Freeform, fem saiouma, fem! Kokichi, girls, i think I mention others, me projecting onto characters part 11000, wrote really late and I didn’t reread it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabiitoe/pseuds/sabiitoe
Summary: Shuichi decides to investigate the shrine of judgementA lesbian saio fic I wrote at 2:38AM lmao
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saio lady fics LOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	shrine of love

**Author's Note:**

> woo owe more lesb saio instead of writing my second part ahaha 🤡  
Didn’t reread this so it probably has a few typos  
A bit ooc because I was projecting lol  
Takes place after kichi’s fifth free time event, so they are already comfortable around each other (still not though, it’s a good mix)  
Hnn I need more girls in my life

Shuichi walked to the courtyard after everyone had left from breakfast. She made her way towards the Shrine of Judgement since she hadn’t really looked around there yet and she wanted to explore it a bit more today.

The light taps of her shoes were the only noises she could hear as she approached the seemingly empty shrine. 

Before she knew it, she was standing before two giant red doors. She carefully and as quietly as possible opened one of the doors and slipped inside, immediately turning to make sure she closed it right. Because she focused her attention on the door first, she had no time to notice that she was not alone in the shrine before it was too late. 

When she was sure the door was closed, she sighed and turned around to get a good look at the architecture of the building. Instead of her eyes landing on an empty space, they immediately locked with a pair of violet eyes.

Shuichi jumped in surprise 

She didn’t think anyone would come to the shrine of judgment, or at least this early in the morning,,,

Besides, how come she didn’t she see Kokichi get here on her way over? 

Kokichi smiled at Shuichi and turned to face her. She held a bouquet of small white flowers in her hand. “Why hello, Saihara-Chan! What might you be up to this fine morning?” Kokichi questioned in a chipper voice. 

Shuichi calmed down from the embarrassment and made her way over to Kokichi, looking around at the scenery.

“Good morning Ouma-San,” she replied “I came here to investigate and check this place out. It’s the only place I haven’t really looked at yet,,” Shuichi looked up at the,, questionable,, monokuma statue and quickly averted her eyes, turning instead to look at Kokichi.

Kokichi stood right before her, also examining the scene. “Mm,” she hummed contently, “I totally thought you were gonna stalk and kill me or something, but I guess you’re too much of a wimp huh!” She laughed softly. It didn’t have a mean edge to it like her usual taunts, she was just poking fun. 

Shuichi let herself laugh a bit and took some time to examine Kokichi’s features.

Kokichi had a very pretty face. Her skin was quite fair, and her round cheeks had a small tint of pink to them. Her eyes were big and round, and they were always twinkling as if she was a child experiencing everything for the first time. Her deep purple hair was messily made into two braids that rested on her chest, stopping right below her shoulders. 

Her skin didn’t have a single blemish. She was like a baby doll, frail and delicate. Even her frame matched that of a doll. Kokichi’s legs were shorter compared to her own, but they were long on her body. Her legs were very pretty, is all she could think.

Why am I even thinking about this to begin with?? People don’t think about their friends like this?!!

Kokichi definitely noticed the staring. Kokichigiggled and tapped Shuichi on the chest, 

“Saihara-Chan! Earth to Saihara-Chan!” She exclaimed. Shuichi snapped to attention. “You’re staring at me!” She laughed, “Just what we’re you thinking about me, Shu-Chan?” 

Shuichi stuttered and held her hands up in defense, “N-nothing!! I just got lost in thought is all,,,” she lied. 

Kokichi caught the lie, but mercifully let it go. 

She took her finger off the other girls chest and brought it back to her bouquet. “If you say so,,” she teased. 

Oh man,,,

Shuichi really couldn’t stop looking at her. When had she started feeling so drawn in by her? She had hung out with her like this many times before but,, this time felt different,,,

She spotted her lips. She never really gave them a second thought until now. They were puffy and pink, and glossy too. It looked like she had never had chapped lips in her life.

She really wanted to kiss her all of a sudden.

She blinked and stepped back when she had realized how close she had gotten to Kokichi. She must’ve crept closer while she was spacing out again,,,

Man this was embarrassing.

Kokichi’s cheeks were a lot more pink now. She had never seen the shorter girl so genuinely surprised before.

Kokichi started to giggle.

The giggle turned into a soft laugh she hid behind her hands. It was uncontrollable. She just kept laughing and laughing behind her hand. Soon, Shuichi started laughing too. 

They laughed together for a few more seconds before they quieted down. 

The girls made eye contact for probably the thirtieth time that morning. Kokichi’s wide eyes met with Shuichi’s narrower ones. 

Shuichi swallowed and inched closer. Kokichi reaches out an arm to grab Shuichi’s sleeve. Kokichi giggled again as Shuichi’s arm met with her hip. Shuichi let out a breathy laugh in response. 

“This is so stupid,,,” Kokichi mumbled

Shuichi hummed. 

The taller girl’s hand met with the others face, and Kokichi hesitated. She wasn’t used to being handled so,, nicely. Kokichi blinked a few times before leaning into the touch and moving her own hand to Shuichi’s shoulder.

They paused for a second before Shuichi spoke quietly, as if normal talk would shatter the girl in her arms, “is,,, is it,, can I?” She fumbled over her words.

Kokichi laughed and nodded. 

“You’re so stupid Saihara-Chan,,,”

She mumbled before the gap between them closed.


End file.
